Giant Anteater
As its common name suggests, the giant anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) is the largest of the living anteaters and is instantly recognised around the world. They are strange-looking animals, with the body roughly divided into three equal regions: the long nose and head, the body and the tail. Beneath the skin of the long nose is a bone tube formed by the fusion of the upper and lower jaw. The nose houses an impressively long, sticky tongue, which can measure up to 50 centimetres in length. They are protected from the bites of soldier ants and termites by their rubbery skin and very long hairs, which can measure up to 45 centimetres in length. A black stripe runs from beneath the snout to the mid-torso and is banded by white or cream.. The front feet bear huge claws and giant anteaters walk on their knuckles with their claws folded up into their palms for protection. Male and female anteaters look so alike that females can only be identified when they are accompanied by their offspring. The name of the giant anteater in Portugese is 'tamandua-bandeira'; the word tamandua is of Indian origin and means 'insect-eater' and 'bandeira' is a portugese word meaning 'flag'. This name refers to the large tail of the species, which is thought to look like a flag. Roles *It Played Terence in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Pickle in South American Animal Insanity *It played Marty in South America Series (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Anteater, Giant.jpg Giant-anteater-walking.jpg Anteaters.jpg giant-anteater.jpg Giant_Anteater_LG.jpg GiantAnteater.jpg Giant Anteater.jpg Giant-anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla).jpg Anteater, Giant (The Lion King).jpg|The Lion King (1994) 609-a Nuthin' Special.avi snapshot 10.31 -2016.10.20 15.35.34-.jpg Fantasia 2000 Anteaters.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Drenched_Ant_Bear.jpg Giant_Anteater ZT.png KND Anteater.jpg Anteater Naruto.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3344.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG 7792.JPG IMG_4588.PNG IMG 0169.PNG IMG 9785.PNG giant-anteater-kemono-friends.jpg GoDiegoGo Anteater.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Stanley_Anteater.png|Stanley (2001-2007) My_Gym's_Partner's_Monkey_Anteater.png Ants the Anteater.jpg Echidnas Ants Termites Aardvarks and Anteaters.png Super Secret Squirrel Anteater.png Batw_023_anteater.png Mammals.jpg Angry Anteater.jpg A2.png Star_meets_Giant_Anteater.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Alfred the Anteater.jpeg Stanley south american animals.png Evan Almighty Anteaters.png South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Theanteater.png Zootopia Anteater.png Giant anteater san francisco zoo.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Anteater.png|Teen Titans BTKB Anteater.jpeg Giant anteater switch zoo.jpg giant-anteater-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) especial-halloween-2.jpg|The Simpsons (1989 - Current) 1520201738910.png|Killing Bites (2018) Anteater cndrr.jpg Anteater from The Smurfs.png Simpsons Anteater.png P9840049.JPG Sad Anteater.jpg San Antonio Zoo Anteater.png Pittsburgh Zoo Anteater.png Anteater, Giant.jpg Giant-anteater-zoo-empire.png Naples Zoo Anteater.png Safari Island Anteater.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Anteater and Capybara.png Giant Anteater in JEL.png Pleistocene Megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg South American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Giant Anteater.png TLK Hakuna Matata Book Anteater.png Reid Park Zoo Anteater.png Giant Anteater IC.png Brookfield Zoo Anteater.png Buffalo Zoo Anteater.png Funny-animals-anteater.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? K.A.A..jpeg M.U.N.G.-D.A.A.L..jpeg C.H.A.M.E.L.E.O.N..jpeg Books B8EC0909-E1BF-446F-9285-45AE410E9AB6.jpeg 7E6E033E-26A5-4463-AF92-3B51CA92D231.jpeg F9314CAC-29FF-4B15-93EA-20D2DAD0F442.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 0AE91700-526A-40EE-A165-9B7C02947267.jpeg 78E4D50F-0CB9-461E-B151-2F0F47C84A9E.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg E46B267E-7BEC-4707-B427-584F68CEA9BE.jpeg AA78B9B3-D316-428F-804D-D95BC39C0D44.jpeg CEF59898-15C6-4F85-BC55-68D0F49A3ED0.jpeg CC7806A6-BEEA-4701-8EBE-EEF87218E073.jpeg CB38D8A9-7E9D-46EA-AC12-E19E2F5B256D.jpeg D1FA6BBE-A74E-4388-8227-6D28C71B5879.jpeg 568D0BE7-7DA2-478A-A767-FD7D304D5B7A.jpeg 95F2A194-09D5-4834-A939-EF6619EC7891.jpeg D4527375-45EF-403D-8C18-09F80DAD023E.jpeg 3B62E24D-8971-4455-9CE8-DF30B104199A.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg 42B3486C-564B-44A0-82FC-0F380243283D.jpeg FAC039EE-9DF7-44AF-B577-302E9457AE2C.jpeg IMG_3139.JPG 9C9FD476-9658-4A6F-99F5-EBA5EFAC0634.jpeg 13CDC36B-F9CF-4507-806A-06CCDB0EE90C.jpeg E11920B8-D0D2-4EA7-BFFF-E50AA807E62B.jpeg 85BC19D4-95C1-448C-BE5F-5F785CED55D7.jpeg 76B26973-AE4D-511D-0041-C51AA513A05C.jpeg DD0D38A7-4237-4232-9663-EF7C4239A19B.jpeg TLK Hakuna Matata Book Anteater.png See Also * Southern Tamandua * Northern Tamandua * Silky Anteater Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Anteaters, Armadillos and Sloths Category:Insectivores Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Naruto Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Operation Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Ethelbert the Tiger Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Slowly, Slowly, Slowly Said the Sloth Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Ed and Eppa Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Algoritmo Prohibido Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals